Darkness in Kids Television
by meeganlovesharrypotter
Summary: I suck at summaries, this is just a creepy fic that nobody asked for


Prologue:

Pablo stood in the aftermath of what he had just done, most would call it unspeakable, the horror, Pablo reveled in it. His father's corpse on the kitchen floor in front of him. He needed to do this, for Uniqua, for Tyrone, for Austin, and for Tasha. More importantly he had wanted to do this. He vaguely recalls his thoughts beforehand, his father grabbing the beer out of the fridge, his mother hadn't been home. It was the perfect opportunity, he grabbed the butter knives, he wanted it to be slow, painful, after everything the man had done to him, to his mother, he deserved this. The white kitchen tiles were now scarlet red with blood, it had been all over him, as he laughed internally, he heard the front door open,

His mother was home. "Pablo, I'm home, sorry it took so long, I went to the store." She walked into the kitchen. He smiled at her, and cackled. She must have been putting the pieces together in her mind, because her face went dark and sad, she began to sob, it can't be she thought, Pablo couldn't have done this, but deep down she knew.

It was her turn now, He approached her with a grin, knife in hand, and what happened next was all a blur. All he could see was red. She screamed a lot more than his father did. He bathed in the dark red blood, he then grabbed his hat and walked into his backyard.

He was the last to arrive, out of all his friends. He looked to his left to see Tasha, rubbing herself, using her parents blood as makeshift lubricant, she had a dark, sadistic look of pleasure on her face, that made Pablo grin. He must have been staring for too long when he heard Tyrone singing "Pablo and Tasha sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" He stopped when Uniqua slapped him.

"Quiet, you imbecile. The chosen one has arrived." She commanded.

"Is that what your visions have shown you, Uniqua?" Pablo questioned.

"Yes, we've begun preparing the ritual," she gestures to the pentagram inscribed in a circle, that they've burnt into the ground. "We just need your blood to activate it, and then we can be the all powerful beings that we have always desired." Tyrone cheered at that and began skipping around the circle.

"Ring around the rosy, a pocketful of posies, ashes, ashes, we all fall down!" He sat down cross-legged on his point of the pentagram. Pablo hadn't yet seen Austin, so he looked around to see Tasha with her hand on Austin's cock, giving it a few slightly rough pulls, before getting on her knees.

Uniqua rolled her eyes, at her companions, Tyrone's immaturity was something she would have to fix. She turned her eyes to the chosen one, as his eyes seemed transfixed on Tasha and Austin's encounter. She had been disgusted, yet intrigued at this waste of time and energy. After the ritual they would never need to rest again, there would certainly be enough time for fulfilling their desires and mucking around. "Everyone!" Uniqua assessed the others. "It is time."

Pablo took off his hat and put it aside. Austin and Tasha had switched places by this time, and their faces were covered with blood. Austin stood and Tasha captured his lips in one last rough kiss, before walking to her corner of the pentagram, Austin followed. Tyrone stood and was in his position. Pablo walked to the top corner of the pentagram. Uniqua then walked over to the chosen one, with a gilded knife in hand. She faced him with a serious expression, however she couldn't hide the sadistic, gleeful twinkle in her eye, as she realized that this was happening. "Now, as a critical part of the ritual, we require a sacrifice from the chosen one."

Pablo knew what was coming next, he relaxed and closed his eyes. He suddenly felt a pain that seared through his hand, yet it did not phase him. He knew that this would be a sacrifice he would be willing to make to give him and his companions ultimate power. He opened his eyes and Uniqua had moved away from him, she had moved over to Tyrone and was painting a mark onto his forehead, with blood, his blood. She then began speaking in a language that he did not understand. " Picta sanguinem," she said. Then she moved onto Tasha, "picta sanguinem,", then to Austin "picta sanguinem,", before moving into her position on the pentagram, "picta sanguinem. Nunc incipere." Pablo watched in fascination as she slowly raised her arms, and as she turned her gaze toward the sky, her eyes changed to a ghostly white.

" _O di veteris accipe sacrificium nostrum in hac nocte_

 _Tenebitur veniemus ultra facultates humanae_

 _petimus ut serviant vestrae_

 _Mali occupat mentes nostras ad ministerium vestrum_

 _Da nobis virtutem_

 _et pro nobis,_

 _procerum deorum_

 _Electus est in nobis_

 _Credo in nobis_

 _Et vide: Surgamus!"_

She threw her knife straight into the ground, and flames started to consume it, the flames rushed outward along the pentagram towards the other companions, starting with him and Austin, he feels a growing sense of dread as the flames approached him, he went stiff as ashes began to fly into his face, leaving it dry and itchy. The flames touched his toes, but they didn't burn. The flames continued to grow around him, but they couldn't touch his body.

Uniqua watched as the flames grew around her companions, did the Gods of old not approve of their sacrifice? Would her companions pay the price for her risk? No, the visions told her of the chosen one, they had to be true, she had to be strong, but more importantly she had to be right. The flames died out eventually and they all emerged from the flames unscathed.

It was done.


End file.
